1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to consider environment, reduce running cost and the like, image forming apparatuses such as a printer and the like that are each provided with a mode in which printing is executed by using an image forming material (toner, for example) smaller in quantity than usual (toner-saving mode, for example) have emerged.
Here, in one conventional art relating to, for example, reduction in a used amount of toner, a toner-saving method is switched according to an object in an image.